Sailor Uniforms and Straw Hats
by hopefulheart108
Summary: While shopping on a small island, Sanji learn about two girls by the names Ryuko and Mako, who came to the island a few months ago. Ryuko and Mako wants to find a way to get back home, but when the Marines suddenly wants to capture them, they have to trust the Straw Hat Pirates and try to find out why they got into this mess.
1. Chapter 1

A gentle breeze came by the marketplace as Sanji walk through the area, buying enough food for the crew. The Straw Hat Pirates were on a rather small, spring island to get enough supplies that would let them survive until the next new island in the New World. Sanji smiled to himself as he thought of the recipes he could use for tonight's dinner and other meals after that.

"Give that back! I made them for my friend!"

Sanji notice a girl with short, brown hair running after a couple of kids, which one of them held a pink bento box covered with a yellow cloth. The little kids just laughed as they ran into a crowded area where they were almost able to escape the brown-haired girl. Sanji slightly frowned at the children's actions as the girl rested near the vegetable stand Sanji was standing at.

The brown-haired girl have brown eyes, and wore a light pink shirt, light purple shorts, and a pair of white and blue shoes. She looked about maybe 15 years old, but maybe it's possible that she's a little older that that.

"Those poor kids." The cook heard the owner of the stand murmured, shaking his head a little.

"What do you mean?" Sanji ask.

"They don't know about her cooking."

"My cooking isn't that bad!" The brown haired girl shouted, pointing at the owner. "It's my mom's recipe for croquettes and my best friend is going to starve if she doesn't eat anything for lunch!"

_Starve? She's probably just a little too worry about her friend. _Sanji thought to himself.

As the girl run off to the direction the kids went, the cook heard the owner say, "That Mako..."

"Mako? That's her name?" Sanji ask, a little curious about the girl.

"Yup. She and her friend arrived here about 2-3 months ago, and I find it strange that none of their parents are with them since both of them aren't adults." The owner said, making Sanji a bit interested in them.

"Is that all you know about them?"

The salesman nodded and explains, "Even though they've been here for quite a while, the people of the island don't really know that much about them, especially her friend Ryuko, but they're not that bad."

"Is that Mako girl really that bad at cooking?" Sanji ask.

"All I know is that her croquettes are made of unidentifiable stuff from what she say, and the people believes her after looking at it. I can't believe she and her friend are able to eat that stuff after all this time." The owner of the vegetable stand said, shaking his head.

Sanji stiffen up and ask, "Are they poor?"

"Yes. I've seen Ryuko taking a couple of odd jobs in the marketplace and the docks from time to time, so they do have some money." The owner said. "...Why are you asking questions about them?"

The blond cook just light up his cigarette and ask the salesman, "How many potatoes do you have?"

* * *

"Ryuko, I got them back!" Mako shouted as she carry the pink bento box, running towards a black-haired girl who was at the docks.

Dropping the wooden box she was carrying to the ground, the black-haired girl look at her brown-haired friend with a small smile on her face, and said, "That's great."

Mako smile at her friend, who didn't wear Senkentsu, and instead wore a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black and white jacket with rolled up sleeves.

Ryuko sat on the wooden crate as Mako sat on the edge of the dock, opening the bento box which revealed the croquettes made of unidentifiable stuff. Mako widely smiles, taking out some chopsticks and ask, "Anything new today?"

"Hm..." Ryuko said, thinking as her gaze slowly turn towards some of the ships. "Not really. Well, there's a new ship here, but I guess that's it."

The black-haired girl uses her hands to eat the croquettes as Mako happily eats their lunch. Ryuko frowned as she wonders how they got here since there should be a reason why they just appear here, especially since she wanted going to that Sudden Death Runoff Election at Honnouji Academy to see what will happen there. That event could have been important too.

_We need to get back to Honno City. _Ryuko thought to herself as her frown deepens a bit and her eyes close for only a moment.

"Ryuko?" Mako said.

"Yeah?" Ryuko said, opening her eyes to look at her brown-eyed friend.

"Do you think we'll ever get back home?"

"I don't know. All we can do is to raise enough money for a boat and some supplies, and try to find the city."

"How much does that cost?"

"...A lot."

"Oh."

Ryuko let out a small sigh as she could hear a couple of footsteps behind her. She glance back to see a blond man, who was carrying many bags filled with vegetables and other edible products, walking towards the ship with a lion head, but the man stopped when he was behind them. His eyes look at their lunch as a little bit of disgust appears on his face.

"What are you looking at?" Ryuko said, glaring at the blond man.

The blond man was silent for a few seconds until he said, "I apologize for staring but your lunch there is quite..."

"Do you want some?" Mako ask, holding up a croquette with her chopsticks.

"No thank you." The man said, shaking his head.

The man was silent for a bit longer as if he trying to make a choice, which made Ryuko raise an eyebrow. Looking at the two girls, he ask, "Would you like to have dinner with my crew?"

"What?" Ryuko said as Mako shouted in shock, "Really?!"

Mako quickly stand up and said, "You really want us to come?!"

The blond man nodded, which made Mako happily jump up and down, and shout, "Yay! Free food!"

The black-haired girl look at the man and ask, "Why are you inviting us for dinner? You probably know nothing about us."

"I've heard some things about you two, and I think you deserve a good meal." The man simply said, then he walk back to the ship with the lion head.

"We're going. Right?" Mako said, smiling at her friend.

Ryuko sighed and said, "I'm not sure. He didn't even told us his name."

"But it's free food and you said that we need to save money for a boat and supplies. Going to their place for dinner will help a little."

The black-haired girl was silent for a moment as she thought, _I guess she's kind of right, but we still don't know anything about that guy. Then again, from the ship's flag, he must be part of a pirate crew so that's the only thing we know about him._

"You can wear Senkentsu and bring your scissor if you're that worried." Mako suggested.

"Senkentsu..." Ryuko said, realizing it have been a while since she wore the kamui because this island is pretty peaceful so she doesn't really have to wear Senkentsu that often unless she feel like she needs the protection for some sort of event or whenever she ran out of clothes to wear.

Ryuko let out a small sigh and said, "I guess we can go, Mako."

"Yay!" Mako shouted, hugging her friend tightly.

_I wonder how long until we save enough money for all that stuff. _Ryuko thought to herself.

* * *

**AN: This takes place before the Punk Hazard Arc for One Piece, and before Ryuko could go to the Sudden Death Runoff Election in episode 8 of Kill la Kill. Since it's my first time writing a story for both One Piece and Kill la Kill, I hope I get their characters right and that the story is pretty good. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy what I can offer.**


	2. Chapter 2

In a small, shack-like house, Ryuko stared at the familiar navy blue and red sailor uniform that was on the small table in the corner of the room. With a small smile on her face, she thought to herself, _It've been so long, Senkentsu. It's good to wear you again._

"Ryuko, are you ready?!" The black-haired girl heard Mako shout from outside.

"No!" Ryuko shouted back.

Ryuko quickly change into the navy blue and red kamai, and put on her red, fingerless glove on her left hand. Slipping her red scissor blade into her pocket, Ryuko could hear her friend shout, "Are you ready now?!"

"Yes!" Ryuko shouted.

"Let's go!"

When the blue-eyed girl walk outside, she notice Mako wearing her blue and white No Star uniform from Honnoji Academy. Raising an eyebrow, Ryuko said, "Why are you wearing that? I don't think a bunch of pirates would care if you dress formally for a dinner at their ship."

"I think it would be nice if I wore this again since you haven't wore Senkentsu in a long time." Mako said, tugging on her shirt.

Ryuko sweatdropped as she said, "Alright... Let's go already."

"Okay." Mako said as they walk their way to the docks.

* * *

Sanji smiled to himself, placing the covered meals on the dinning table. He believes that those two girls would love the food he made as he thought, _I wonder what those two would like to drink. They look nowhere near the drinking age. It could be possible that they might like some soda, but what if one of them isn't much of a fan of sweets? Then again, I could make some lemonade._

As he slice some lemons for this lemonade, the cook begins to think to himself and why he invited those two girls over for dinner with his crew. They're not really up to Sanji's standards for women, and of course, they were at least 17 years old or maybe a little less than that for Mako. It could be possible that Sanji felt a little sorry for them since they were poor and that they have to eat something made out of mystery ingredients even though the girls didn't seem to mind it. Maybe he just want them to have a good meal like he said before. Something they could happily remember back.

Sanjii quickly stopped himself, realizing he's millimeters away from giving his finger a cut. He was very glad that he realized that soon, but thought, _Was I really that distracted because just of those two?_

* * *

Mako and Ryuko look at the ship with the lion head as Mako said, "How are we going to get on the ship?"

"I'm pretty sure there's some people on the ship, so let's just yell for them." Ryuko said, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYY!" Mako shouted very loudly, which made the area around slightly shook including Ryuko and the sea.

Ryuko try to steady herself from that surprising shout as she thought, _How did she-?! Maybe it's best that I shouldn't ask._

"What was that!?" A male voice shouted in shock.

Looking up, the two girls could see a man looking over the railings of the ship. The most noticeable thing about him was that fact his nose was abnormally long. The man with the long nose stared at the two girls and said, "Who are you?"

"Your blond friend invited us for dinner." Mako said with a smile.

The man's eyes widen as he ask, "Are you sure the person is from this ship?"

"Yeah. I don't think there's any other ship here that have a giant lion head." Ryuko said, then soon gestured to her eyebrow, making a swirling movement. "Also, this guy have a curly eyebrow."

The long-nosed man stared at the two for only a short moment until he finally said, "Wait here."

Mako and Ryuko look at each other, confused. Soon, the long-nosed man came back with the blond man as the two men look over the railing. With a small nod, the blond man said, "Those are the two I invited."

Once again, the long-nosed man's eyes widen when he heard that. Looking at the surprised man, the blond one said, "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing." The long-nosed man said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Hey! Did you forget about us?" Ryuko shouted.

"Of course we didn't." The blond man said with a small smile.

As the blond man set the rope ladder down for the girls, Ryuko thought to herself, _Why does his friend seem to be shocked about us?_

Usopp stared at the cook for only a moment. He know that Sanji had invited two girls to dinner for tonight, but he thought they would be older and be a little closer to Sanji's standards for women. These two are obviously somewhere between 15-17 years old.

Once the two girls got on the boat, the brown-haired girl's eyes widen and shouted, "Ryuko, there's grass on this ship!"

When the black-haired girl, Ryuko, notice the grass, her eyes looked a bit shocked, but she shook it off. Sanji smiled and said, "It's good to see you here, girls."

"Do you know them before?" Usopp ask the cook.

"Nope." Sanji simply said.

As Usopp stared at the cook in disbelief, Sanji turn towards the girls and said, "Let me show you two to the dining room."

The two girls nodded as they follow Sanji to the dining room. Soon, Usopp thought to himself, _Why did he invited them here then?_

* * *

In the dining room, Mako happily sat on one of the seats as Ryuko ask the cook, "So what's your name? You never told us."

"Sanji." The cook said.

Sanji notice Mako trying to lift up the metal cover that covers the meal, but gently took her hands away from it and said, "Please don't touch that. Wait until the rest of my crew comes."

"Okay." Mako said with a smile.

Ryuko watch Sanji place more plates on the table, but she slowly glance at her friend, who was staring at the door's window without any signs of blinking. The black-haired girl slowly lean towards Mako and ask, "What are you looking at?"

"I'm having a staring contest with that guy over there." Mako said, trying her best to not blink at all.

"Guy?" Ryuko said, confuse.

Ryuko look at the door's window and finally notice a guy with short, messy, black hair, who's intensely staring at Mako. He wore a straw hat and looked about a few years older than them.

"Luffy, get out of here!" Sanji angrily shout the black-haired guy.

Sticking his head in the room, the black-haired guy, Luffy, said, "But I'm hungry. And you made me lost the staring contest!"

"Wait until dinner is ready!" Sanji shouted as Ryuko notice Luffy's neck looked abnormally long.

_Is his neck stretching?! _Ryuko thought.

"I want food now!" Luffy shouted.

Sanji let out a soft growl as Luffy finally notices the two girls in the dining room and said, "Who are you anyway? Why are you here?"

"I'm Mako Mankanshoku, and this is my friend, Ryuko." Mako said with a smile, standing up from her seat. "Your cook invited us."

Luffy look at Sanji and said, "You invited them? Why haven't you told me?"

"I did told the crew! You weren't paying attention." Sanji said.

"Hm..." Luffy said until Sanji finally kick the black-haired guy out and shouted, "Wait until dinner!"

As Sanji walk his way to the kitchen, Ryuko ask, "Who was that?"

"My captain." Sanji said. "I know he's a complete idiot, but he's not that bad."

_That Luffy guy is the captain? _Ryuko thought, looking a bit shocked.

Ryuko look at Mako for a moment and thought, _That would be like if someone made Mako a leader of a biker gang._

* * *

Later, Ryuko let out a sigh out of boredom, watching Sanji set up the table. Her blue eyes quickly went for the door once she heard it slam open. Luffy came running in, shouting, "Food!"

Soon, the long-nosed man came in, along with a... raccoon? The long-nosed man shouted, "Luffy, make sure you save some food for us!"

"Do you really believe he would do that?" The raccoon said.

"No." The long-nosed man said.

_Is that raccoon talking?! _Ryuko thought with her eyes widen.

Soon, a woman with long, orange hair and a woman with long, black hair came in as Ryuko thought, _Okay. They seem to be mostly normal, or at least look like they're normal. _Once a man with very large, robotic arms came in, Ryuko thought, _Never mind._ A man with green hair and a scar over one of his eyes came in, yawning. His good eye look at Ryuko and said, "Who are you?"

All eyes were on Ryuko and Mako as a skeleton appear in front of the two. Ryuko turned a little pale, wondering how she didn't notice a skeleton came in, especially since that he was quite tall and he have an afro. The skeleton asked Ryuko one question: "How old are you?"

"Um... 17 years old." Ryuko said, a little freaked out that this tall skeleton was somehow alive and talking to her.

"Oh. Then I won't ask." The skeleton said, then sat down on one of the seats.

Ryuko was completely confuse as many questions came to her head, like 'What was he going to ask?'. Sanji slowly walk behind Ryuko and Mako as the two girls could feel a hand on their shoulders. With a small smile, Sanji said, "Remember when I said I've invited some people to dinner? These two are the ones."

Most of the crew look somewhat shocked, except for the black-haired woman, as the green-haired man said, "I didn't know you like girls this young."

"That's not why I invited them, shitty marimo!" Sanji angrily shouted at him. "I just wanted to be nice to them!"

"I'm Mako Mankanshoku." Mako quickly said, standing up.

"Ryuko Matoi." Ryuko said.

Sanji and the green-haired man still look pretty angry at each other. The orange-haired woman approach Sanji and said, "Sanji-kun, what about dinner? I don't want to wait any longer."

"Nami-_swan_, I'm so sorry~!" Sanji said as his visible eye turns into a pink heart.

This made Ryuko raise an eyebrow at this odd action as Sanji spin his way to the kitchen, usually coming back to set up the table. Nami turn towards the two young girls and said, "My name is Nami."

Nami soon look at her crew mates, inspecting them to introducing themselves. Usopp approaches them and said, "I'm the great captain Usopp!"

"But Sanji said Luffy is the captain." Mako said, making Usopp frown a bit.

"My name is Nico Robin." The black-haired woman said.

Robin eyed Ryuko's outfit and said, "What an interesting choice of clothing. A sailor uniform?"

"You see... We don't know what to dress for something like this. This is the first we've been invited to dinner with a pirate crew." Ryuko said, trying to think of an excuse for wearing Senkentsu without mentioning the fact that her uniform was for protection.

"I see." Robin said.

The furry creature approaches the two girls and said, "I'm Chopper! I'm the crew's doctor."

"A doctor?" Ryuko said.

"You're a doctor?! My dad's a back-alley doctor!" Mako exclaims happily.

"Really?" Chopper said with a smile.

"Yeah. If you compare the number of people he killed versus those he saved, he killed more."

"That's a bad thing!" Chopper shouted in shock, taking a step back.

"Well, my dad said that the dead ones don't sue us, so we don't worry about it."

"She isn't wrong about the dead won't sue them." Robin said, earning some frighten looks from Usopp.

"Yo ho ho ho..." Ryuko and Mako heard the odd laughter from the living skeleton as he turn his head towards Robin. "Robin-san, may I see your panti-"

"NO!" Nami angrily shouted, hitting the skeleton to the ground. "Brook, stop asking that question!"

Brook still laughed, "Yo ho ho ho!"

_Was that the question he was going to ask me if I was older? _Ryuko thought with a small sweatdrop.

Mako soon walk over to the man with the big arms and said, "What's your name?"

"I'm the SUPER Franky!" The man shouted, striking a pose.

"So cool!" Mako exclaims with Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy while Nami and Ryuko just sweatdrops at their reactions.

Ryuko looked at the green-haired man and said, "So, your name is?"

"Roronoa Zoro." The man said.

"Hm..." Ryuko quietly said.

"It's my turn now!" Luffy shouted. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! And I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

Ryuko and Mako stared at the black-haired man as Ryuko thought, _King of the Pirates?_

"Dinner's ready." Sanji said, earning everyone's attention.

"Yes!" Luffy and Mako shouted as they sat down at the table.

Once everyone sat down at the table, Sanji lift up the covers, revealing their dinner. Mako's eyes sparkled, realizing at their dinner is potato croquettes with little bowls of sauces around them. A small smile appear on Sanji's face as Mako shouted, "It's croquettes!"

Sanji try his best to restrain Luffy from eating the food as Mako was the first one to eat a croquette. Once again, her brown eyes sparkled as Mako said, "And it's made out of real potatoes!"

A couple of the crew mates confuse on Mako's statement since croquettes are obviously made out of potatoes as Sanji had a small frown on his face for only a few seconds, remembering the few things he learned about the two. Mako stop eating when she realized something and quickly said, "Thank you for the food!"

Then Mako continues to eat the food. Soon, the rest of the crew decided to eat as Sanji let Luffy go. Even though Ryuko continue to eat the food, she was quite amazed on how chaotic it already gotten once Luffy was released. Dipping her croquette into some soy sauce with a pair of chopsticks, Ryuko thought, _It's more crazy than having dinner with Mako's family._

Ryuko look at the ends of her chopsticks and realized her croquette is gone. She let out a small growl and try to eat her food more quickly before anyone else could eat her food. Yet at the same time, she slightly smiled and thought to herself, _This is actually nice._

She took a sip from a cup of lemonade Sanji served her, and her blue eyes widen at the taste. It was slightly more sour than what most lemonades are. Ryuko smiled since she favorited more on the sour tastes than the sweets.

* * *

"Bye, everyone!" Mako shouted as she and Ryuko walk away from the ship, carrying a small bag of croquettes Sanji was able to save.

Looking over the railings of the Thousand Sunny as he watches them walk away, Sanji smiled to himself, feeling a bit proud of himself. He slightly jumped at the sound of Robin's voice saying, "That was very nice of you for inviting them here."

"Robin-chwan~!" Sanji happily said, as his visible eye turn into a heart.

"I do wonder why you did. Why, Mr. Cook? You did said that you weren't interested in young girls." Robin ask.

Sanji was able to turn off his lovestruck mode and look at the direction where Mako and Ryuko walk off to. With a small frown on his face, the cook said, "Maybe it was because I heard a few things about the two, like they don't live with their parents and that they've been eating croquettes... that's made out of unidentifiable ingredients. I wanted them to have a day where they can have real food."

Robin look at the cook with an understanding look. Soon, Sanji went back to his lovestruck mode, saying, "Robin-chwan~!"

* * *

Ryuko let out a yawn once they reach their small, shack-like house, placing the bag of leftovers on the ground. Mako let out a small yawn too as she said, "Time to go to sleep..."

Mako fell onto her bed on the floor, which is just a bunch of blankets and a pillow, and fell asleep in almost an instant. The black-haired girl slightly smiled as she lay down on her bed of blankets and a pillow, which was right next to Mako's. She quietly let out a sigh, gently petting her kamui as she thought, _I guess I didn't need to wear you Senkentsu, but it's nice to wear you again. _Ryuko turn towards Mako and notice her guitar case, which used to carry her Scissor Blade but now carry their important stuff, like money and clothing.

The black-haired girl let out a yawn again, and soon fell asleep, but her last thoughts before she does was, _I wonder if I would ever meet them again._

* * *

**AN: I must apologize if their personalities aren't that good or right, or that the some of the characters weren't mentioned much in this chapter. Also, I hope that this was a decent chapter. Anyway, please enjoy what I can offer.**

**EDIT(February 22, 2017): Okay, after reading a comment, I realized that Sanji's little mistake (cutting his finger with a knife) isn't really in character for him, but I finally decide to fix that. I hope that no one else wasn't too bothered by that.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: _Sorry that this chapter took a long time to publish. There was going to be some action (involving the navy) in this chapter, but I've decided to rewrite it (about 4 or 5 times until I thought it's good enough) because I felt that there was going to be some issues with it. So, I took this opportunity to have a chapter where the Straw Hats, Ryuko, and Mako bond a little more than the chapter before. Hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think of it._

* * *

"Usopp... I'm bored." Luffy groaned as he, Usopp, and Chopper fish from the side of the Thousand Sunny.

They knew that they didn't really need to fish for any sea life since they're still on the island, but it's better than doing absolutely nothing until the log pose is able to register magnetic waves of the islands by tomorrow morning.

"It's not going to be any better if you keep on saying that." Usopp said, frowning at his rubber friend.

Chopper's eyes widen when he notice someone walking around the docks, and shouted, waving at the person down below, "Hi, Mako!"

The brown-haired girl look up to see the three sitting on the Thousand Sunny's edge, and shouted with a wave, "Hello!"

"Maybe she have something fun." Luffy said.

Usopp and Chopper watch in shock as Luffy reeled in his fishing pole and threw in the line, which cause the hook to get caught onto the back of Mako's shirt. As Luffy reeled in Mako, Chopper said, "You could have just asked her to come here instead of that."

"But it wouldn't be exciting if I did." Luffy said, which just cause the snipper and the doctor to sweatdrop at his answer.

Once Mako was up to their level, the brown-haired girl said with a smile, "Do you need anything, Luffy?"

_...Why isn't she shocked by this? _Usopp thought.

"Do you have any stories?" Luffy ask.

"Hm..." Mako said, thinking of something, not faze with the fact that she's danging over the ocean by a fishing hook because of a rubber man. "Oh! How about I tell you guys about my home call Honno City?"

"Honno City?" Usopp said, not recognizing the name at all. "Is it an island somewhere around here, Mako?"

"I think so. I'm not exactly sure where it is now." Mako said as Luffy settle her down onto the ship's grassy lawn.

"...But you said Honno City is your home." Chopper said, confused.

"Yeah, but I don't know where it is right now."

Usopp and Chopper sweatdropped. Luffy soon notice the cloth covered box in Mako's hands and said, "What's that?"

"It's Ryuko''s lunch." Mako proudly said. "I made it and sometimes, she would forget to bring it to work, but I would always bring it to her."

Hearing that the box have food in it, a hungry look appears on Luffy's face as he reach for the pink bento box, saying, "Give me some!"

"No! This is Ryuko's food and I made it myself." Mako exclaimed, swatting away Luffy's stretching hands. "Besides, you have Sanji and he's a chef!"

"But Sanji would always kick me out of the kitchen whenever I try to get some food." Luffy complained.

"That's because you would to eat everything that's edible... and possibly anything not edible." Usopp said.

"What's Honno City like?" Chopper ask the brown-haired girl, hoping that they would get off the topic of food for now.

"Oh yeah." Mako said, hitting her fist into her palm as she sat down on the ground. "Well, imagine a huge island with a large mountain."

The three members of the Straw Hat Pirates nodded, imagining Mako's blunt description. Raising her hand up, Mako said, "Instead of a bunch of trees on the mountain, replace them with luxury houses, or at least the ones pretty close to the top."

The rubber man, the snipper, and the doctor awed, as they imagine those fancy houses at the top. Mako lowered her hand and said, "Around the bottom of the mountain is where the poor people are. That's where Ryuko, my family, and I live."

"Wait, you have a family? How come we didn't get to meet them at the dinner yesterday?" Usopp ask, confused.

"Well, they're probably some other island right now." Mako said. "Not exactly sure where they are, but I'm sure they're still out there."

Usopp and Chopper looked a bit confused as Luffy let this hand sneak towards the cloth covered bento box. Mako suddenly snapped her fingers and said, "Oh yeah. Right on top of the mountain is Honnoji Academy."

"Academy?" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper said at the same time, tilting their heads to the side in confusion.

"Yes. In Honnoji Academy, the students' ranking would tell where their family lives on the island," Mako said. "And their ranking shows on their uniforms called the Goku Uniforms."

The brown haired girl tugged on her blue and white shirt and said, "This is the girls' No Star Goku Uniform."

"Weren't you wearing that yesterday?" Usopp said, just realizing the outfit Mako was wearing.

"Yup. Ryuko and I tend to wear the same piece of clothing every few days to save on soap and water since we sort of have a limited budget." Mako said with a smile, which the three nodded in agreement since they do the same thing too. "There's a One Star uniform, a Two Stars uniform, and a Three Stars uniform for the students to wear."

Mako take in a deep breath and said, "The One Star uniforms who have really good grades and are very loyal to Lady Satsuki Kiryuin. They can make you a little tougher, but not as powerful as the two Stars or the Three Stars."

"Who's that?" Luffy ask.

"The uniforms can make you stronger?" Usopp said, amazed by that fact.

"Lady Satsuki is the student council president of Honnoji Academy, and no one would ever go against her. Not even the teachers or the principle could do anything about her!" Mako exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, but she quickly added, "Except for Ryuko."

_Is this Lady Satsuki like a Celestial Dragon? _Usopp thought with a small shiver running down his back.

"The Two Stars uniforms are usually for the club presidents. They're stronger than the One Stars, and they have weird powers, like the Boxing Club Captain had super strong boxing abilities, like shooting out punches."

"Are they like Devil Fruits?!" Chopper ask, very shock to hear clothing could do that.

A look of confusion appears on Mako's face as she ask, "What are Devil Fruits?"

"Well, to make it short, Devil Fruits can give you a special power, but it also takes away your ability to swim if you eat." Usopp explain. "Like Luffy over here. He ate the Gum Gum Fruit, and now he's made out of rubber, but he's useless in water."

"Hm... I guess the Goku Uniforms are kind of like Devil Fruits, but you can wear them and you can still swim while wearing them." Mako said, crossing her arms.

Mako's eyes widen as she said, "Oh yeah. The Three Stars Goku Uniforms belongs only to the Elite Four, who are extremely loyalty to Lady Satsuki. There's Ira Gamagori the Disciplinary Committee Chair, Hoka Inumuta the Straegy Committee Chair, Nonon Jakuzune the Non-Athletic Committee Chair, and Uzu Sanageyama the Athletic Committee Chair."

Even though the three members of the Straw Hat Pirates doesn't know most, or at least practically all, of this school stuff since they never actually went to school, they still nodded along with Mako's explanation of her school.

"You can't believe what Ira's ability could do with his Goku Uniform." Mako said, remembering the event before the Sudden Death Runoff Election. "There was this one time- Hey!"

Mako angrily pouted, glaring at Luffy, who was eating Ryuko's croquettes.

_I'm surprise it took that long for Luffy to take the food. _Usopp thought, not very shocked by this.

"Those aren't your's!" Mako shouted at the rubber man as she try to reach for the pink bento box, but Luffy was using his Gum-Gum ability to push the brown-haired girl right into the Thousand Sunny's mast.

"Luffy!" Sanji angrily shouted, holding a silver platter as kick his captain to the ground.

"Sanji?!" Chopper and Usopp shouted, shocked that the cook seem to come out of nowhere.

"No! He ate Ryuko's lunch!" Mako shouted once she retrieve the bento box.

"They tasted a little weird, but they're still good." Luffy said, standing up and dusting himself off.

Sanji glared at the Straw Hats's captain as he picked up the bento box, but there was a small part of him that's glad his captain did. He kind of expected that Ryuko's lunch might be those croquettes made out of garbage from what Luffy said about the lunch.

Patting Mako's shoulder, Sanji said, "Let me make you some lunch, Mako."

"Okay..." Mako said, frowning since her hard work was eaten by the rubber man.

As Sanji and Mako walk to the kitchen, Usopp said, "Maybe Zoro was right about Sanji liking younger girls.", which just earned him a kick to the ground by the chef himself.

* * *

"I must apologize for my captain. He's always hungry no matter how much I try to feed him." Sanji said once the two reached the kitchen.

"I guess it's okay, but he doesn't understand how hard I try to find good garbage in the morning so I could make croquettes for Ryuko's lunch." Mako said, which caused Sanji to slightly frown at the word 'garbage'.

"Why didn't you eat the croquettes I made yesterday?" Sanji ask.

"Well, Ryuko and I have to eat something for breakfast."

"...Fair enough."

The brown-haired girl notice Sanji putting the platter into the sink, and ask, "What were you using that platter for anyway?"

She saw a sudden change in Sanji, seeing his visible eye turned into a heart as a weird, wide grin appears on his face.

"To serve Nami-swan's and Robin-cwan's drinks, of course!" Sanji proudly exclaim as he practically spin around the kitchen.

Sitting on one for the stools, Mako thought, _How come Sanji's always act like that with Nami and Robin? Does he act like that with other girls? If he does, then why not act like that with Ryuko and I? Then again, he's kind of old so maybe it's not a good idea._

"What would you like?" Sanji ask.

"Rice omelet!" Mako happily shouted.

"Coming right up."

Watching Sanji gather the ingredients for the rice omelet, Mako thought of an idea. The brown-haired girl said in a low whisper, "Sanji..."

"Hm?" Sanji said, taking a brief moment to stop what he's doing. "What is it?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" Mako whispered, shifting her amber eyes around to see if anyone is in the room.

Sanji nodded and leaned a little closer to hear this secret. In a quiet voice, Mako said, "Ryuko can get cool powers from Senkentsu."

Sanji leaned back, showing the look of confusion to the young girl as the chef ask her, "Who's Senkentsu?"

"The sailor uniform Ryuko was wearing yesterday." Mako explained, making the chef remember the clothes Ryuko was wearing at the dinner.

"Oh..." Sanji said, wondering why that would be a secret.

"Yeah, I remember she used to talk to Senkentsu, but she doesn't anymore." Mako said, which Sanji thought was strange.

_Then again, look at our crew. _Sanji thought.

"Ryuko have to give her blood to Senkentsu to get these powers," There was a big grin on Mako's face as she said, "Which makes Senkentsu turn really small, like barely covers any part of her body, and really tight."

Sanji's visible eye widen, his body grew stiff, and Mako could see the chef trying to fight off a blush. The chef quickly started to get ready for the rice omelet.

_Almost got him. _Mako thought with a pout.

Mako watch as Sani prepare and cook the rice omelet. She was quite fascinated with Sanji's cooking skills, seeing that the cook seem more professional than anyone else. Then again, the only cook she've seen cook is her mom.

A smile appears on Mako's face once she thought of another idea come to her head as Sanji place the dish into Mako's pink bento box, along with two rice balls.

"Ryuko isn't the only one who have a sailor uniform with awesome powers." Mako said as Sanji stiffened again. "Back home, there's this girl name Satsuki Kiryuin have an white and blue, military-looking uniform name Junketsu."

"That's... nice, Mako. Don't continue, please." Sanji said, hoping he doesn't sound too rude as he quickly wrap the bento box with the yellow cloth.

"She's 18 years old, Sanji." Mako quickly added, which cause Sanji's nose to bleed almost like a garden hose.

"...Your nose is bleeding." Mako pointed out.

Sanji turn away from the young girl to wipe the blood off of his nose with a towel, and said, "I'm sorry you have to see that."

"Don't worry. My dad, my brother, and my dog can be pretty perverted towards Ryuko." Mako said like it was nothing.

_...A dog can be perverted towards a human girl? Oh, wait a minute. _Sanji thought as he remembers his adventures in Alabasta with his crew. _That stupid camel._

"Mako, tomorrow morning is when the Straw Hats have to leave," Sanji said, giving her the box. "If we have enough time, you could say good bye to us."

Mako slowly nodded and left the kitchen. Sanji let out a sign, and thought, _I'm going to stare at a wall and forget everything Mako said about their clothing. ...Mostly Ryuko._

* * *

Once Mako came out of the kitchen, the brown-haired girl heard, "HEY! Don't you ever do that again, Luffy!"

"Luffy, you should really stop bringing people up here with your fishing pole." Usopp said, staring at this captain in disbelief.

"But it's so much faster this way." Luffy said, which cause Usopp and Chopper to sweatdrop at his answer.

Mako grinned widely when she saw Ryuko hanging from Luffy's fishing pole's hook with an annoyed look on her face.

"RYUKO!" Mako shouted, running towards them, then leap onto Ryuko's body.

Clinging onto Ryuko's body very tightly, Mako said quickly, "Sorry that it took me a long time to find you, but Luffy ate the lunch I made for you, so Sanji made you some new lunch, which took about a half hour."

Mako quickly slap away Luffy's hand before he could grab the bento box. With a big smile on her face, Mako said, "We should eat now before the rice omelet could get cold... or get eaten by a certain someone."

Mako glared at Luffy, but the rubber man wasn't bothered by it.

"...Great idea, but we should really get down before we could eat." Ryuko said. "...Or else we fall down to our deaths."

"Come on, Ryuko. We've survived many obstacles back home, like using giant skulls to cross over a huge pool of lava!" Mako said.

_She's right about that, but lava can still kill me! _Ryuko thought.

"You did!?" Chopper shouted, sounding shocked.

"Yeah, it was for this thing in school where we have to wake up really early and have to go through these tough obstacles, like jumping through bridges with huge gaps in them!"

"You can do that in school?!" Luffy exclaim, sounding excited.

"Only at our school."

"That's not really something to be proud of." Ryuko said, sweatdropping.

"How strong do you think Luffy would be with one of those Goku Uniforms?" Usopp suddenly ask, staring at the two girls.

"You told them about the Goku Uniforms?" Ryuko said to Mako.

"It's not really that important if I told them or not." Mako said, shrugging her shoulders while still clinging onto Ryuko.

"I don't need to wear an uniform to be strong! I'll only wear it if it's cool-looking. Are they cool-looking?" Luffy ask Mako.

"The One Star and No Star uniforms aren't that cool. But some of the Two Stars and the Three Stars uniforms are pretty cool looking."

Luffy stayed silent for a moment to think and said, "I might wear them if I get my hands on one."

"Don't wear one. It'll make you hungry for power and money! I know, it happened to me and my family."

"Then we'll make sure Nami doesn't wear one." Usopp said. "She's already hungry for money, but we don't need her to be power hungry too."

"What was that?!" Nami, who was wearing a jacket over her bikini cladded body, angrily shouted, giving Usopp a hit so hard that the snipper crash into the ground.

"Why do I keep getting hit?" Usopp groaned, trying to pick himself up.

"What were you guys talking about anyway?" Nami ask, trying to keep herself calm as she notice Ryuko and Mako hanging by the end of a fishing hook.

"Just about ourself." Mako said with a smile.

Nami could see the annoyed look on Ryuko's face, and the navigator said, "Luffy, put them down right now."

"Okay." Luffy said, setting the duo down on the ship.

_Well, at least he didn't literally put them down, like dropping them. _Nami thought, thankful that the captain isn't that stupid.

"Thank you for the food!" Mako shouted, opening the bento box.

Luffy try to reach for the rice omelet, but Mako quickly slap his hand away as Ryuko started to eat the lunch.

_This is amazing! _Ryuko thought when she got a bite of the rice omelet as she watch Mako keep slapping Luffy's hand whenever the rubber man gets close to the food.

"I'll tell Sanji that you keep trying to steal Ryuko's food!" Mako exclaimed, pointing at the straw hat wearing man. "I'm sure he'll beat you up for it!"

Luffy still stretched his hand towards the food, but he immediately stopped before it could bump into a small, red scissor blade held by Ryuko as the seventeen year old girl still continue to eat the rice omelet.

"Cool! It's a tiny sword!" Luffy exclaimed with his eyes sparkling.

"Scissor blade." Usopp and Chopper corrected him once they notice the weapon's shape.

"Even if it was a tiny sword, it would technically be called a knife." Nami said.

Ryuko let her Scissor Blade grow until it was big enough to be called a sword, causing the three male members of the Straw Hats to shout with their eyes sparkling, "So cool!"

"Ryuko, what is that?" Nami ask, sounding a bit impress by the black-haired girl's odd-looking weapon.

"This is the Scissor Blade!" Mako exclaim, taking the weapon into her hand and raising it above her head.

"I'm not explaining where I got it." Ryuko quickly added, sounding rather blunt.

"It looks cool, but how well does it cut?" Usopp said with a rather mischievous smile on his face.

"Is there anything we can slice like a giant rock?!" Luffy exclaim, looking at the island to see if there's anything to cut.

Mako rubbed her chin, staring at the island as she and Chopper stood next to the captain. Nami and Ryuko sighed at the group's idea. Luffy slowly turn his head towards the crow's nest and a wide grin soon appears on his face.

Ryuko's eyes widen when she suddenly felt an arm around her hip and she was suddenly slam against Luffy's side. As Luffy throw back his rubber arm, Ryuko shouted, "What?! Wait, what are you doing, Luf-!?"

Ryuko was cut off when Luffy's arm fling onto the crow's nest's railings and the two were shot towards the crow's nest, as Ryuko scream in horror while Luffy scream out, "ZORO!"

"...I'm going to back to sunbathing with Robin." Nami said, walking towards where Robin is as she felt like this isn't going to be a good time.


	4. Chapter 4

"1500... 1501... 1502... 1503..." Zoro grunted, lifting up weights that no normal human being should be able to do.

He stopped when he heard a faint scream for him outside. The swordsman place his weights down and open the window to look until Luffy and Ryuko suddenly slingshot themselves into the room and landed into Zoro's heavy weights.

"We're okay!" Luffy shouted, getting out of the pile of heavy weights.

"N-Not really..." Ryuko said, struggling to get out of the heavy pile.

"What do you want, Luffy?" Zoro ask.

As Ryuko stood up and dusted herself off, Luffy excitedly said, "Ryuko have this cool-looking weapon and we wanted to know how well it could cut things, so I thought it would be better if she just fight you instead."

There was a moment of silence. How does a person just goes from cutting things into fighting something? No one knows. Zoro glanced at the weapon he just noticed Ryuko was holding onto, then at Ryuko herself, who was looking a bit unsure about this.

"Are you really sure that's a good idea?" Ryuko ask the captain.

"Come on. It's not like fighting Zoro is going to kill you... Maybe." Luffy said, looking a bit puzzled for a moment but he quickly went back to smiling when he said, "I think he did killed some people, but sort of by accident. No, wait, I think he did killed some pirates when he used to be a pirate hunter for money in the past, so I think he can still kill people on purpose."

"...You're not making me feel better." Ryuko said, lowering her eyes towards the young man.

"Why? Are you sick?"

"No." Then Ryuko let out a sigh.

Luffy quickly turn back to Zoro and said, "So, do you want to fight Ryuko?"

The swordsman look at the 17 year old girl and ask, "Do you want to have a battle with me?"

"Just as long as you don't kill me." Ryuko said, holding onto her bright red weapon.

"I won't kill you... on purpose." Zoro bluntly said.

"Okay. Deal."

"Yes!" Luffy shouted, throwing his fists in the air.

* * *

"I'm shock you two haven't gone crazy for Ryuko, bro." Franky said as Sanji was washing the dishes while Brook was tuning his guitar.

"Of course I wouldn't go 'crazy' over Ryuko." Sanji said, gravely insulted by the shipwright's words. "She's underage!"

"By one year."

"Still! Ryuko haven't matured into a proper woman."

"So you're telling me that you haven't gone crazy over ladies under 18 before?"

Sanji paused for a moment, trying to remember all of the women and the mermaids he fawn over in the past in any detail he could think of.

_Did I? I mean, I don't really ask them for their age first. Who would? Wait, how old was Vivi when I first met her? _Sanji thought, deeply thinking about the women he've seen and met.

"Sanji, your nose is bleeding." Brook pointed out to him, which cause the cook to quickly wipe his nose with a towel.

"Brook bro, what about you?" Franky ask the skeleton, finding it unreasonable for these two to just not act like the way they usually do.

"I can't see myself flirting over such a young lady." The musician said. "Oh, wait, I don't have any eyes. Skull joke!" Then he let out a hearty laugh. "Yo ho ho!"

"Ryuko and Zoro are going to have a battle!" Mako shouted, slamming the door open as the three could hear cheering for Zoro from some of their friends. "Come on, let's watch it!"

With that, Mako quickly exited the room, leaving the three in the kitchen. Brook stood up and said, "Well, let's see what's the fuss is about."

_That marimo better not hurt Ryuko. _Sanji thought as he came out of the kitchen.

The first thing Sanji saw were his friends already cheering for Zoro with Mako being the only one to be cheering on Ryuko. As for the beautiful Robin-chwan and Nami-swan, they were sunbathing on the upper deck, most likely to avoid this fighting. On each side of the grass 'battlefield' stood Zoro and Ryuko staring at each out with their weapons in their sheaths.

"Alright! Here are the rules!" Usopp shouted, standing next to the railing while there was a single arm on the railing, holding a piece of white cloth. "Number one! No killing each other."

"Obviously." Sanji said.

"Number two! No wreaking Thousand Sunny!" Usopp continued. "I'm pretty sure Franky will kill you for that."

"You better not!" Franky angrily shouted at the opponents.

"We won't!" Zoro shouted back.

"Number three! No hurting any of the watchers or bystanders. I don't think anyone could handle the pain of getting hit by a sword, especially me."

"Get on with it!" Mako shouted, cupping her mouth with her hands.

"Yeah! Get on with it!" Luffy and Chopper agreed, raising their fists in the air.

Usopp gave his friends a quick, dirty look, then shouted, "First one to cut the other opponent is the winner! Ready, set go!"

The snipper quickly ran towards his friends as the lone hand let go of the cloth and turn into pink flwer petals.

In the blink of an eye, the crew could already see the two opponents taking out their weapons, and their blades press against each other, not allowing them to move until one of them makes the first attack.

"Make sure you kick mosshead's ass, Ryuko!" Sanji shouted.

"Traitor!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper shouted, pointing at the cook while Zoro did his best to just focus on Ryuko instead of trying to argue with the blond.

_T-Three swords... _Ryuko thought, a bit imitated by the swordsman's skill.

Ryuko almost let out a gasp when Zoro push her Scissor Blade and try to aim for her chest, but the black-haired girl dodged it by ducking.

_Is the marimo holding back? _Sani thought to himself.

This man was able to cut a giant ship in half, and yet he wasn't able to hit a girl who's younger than him. Then again, if Zoro gave it all he got, Ryuko probably would be in the ship's infirmary a few seconds ago. This wasn't just been notice by the cook.

"Come on! You can do better than that!" Luffy shouted.

There was a sudden sound of fabric ribbing in the air. The two in the grassy 'battlefield' froze in place when they realize what Ryuko have done.

Ryuko's Scissor Blade didn't leave any noticeable wounds on the swordsman's body. The coat the swordsman have been wearing now have a clean cut in the front and it stopped at the marimo's haramaki.

_Oops... I guess I haven't forgotten those Honnoji Academy days. _Ryuko thought, remembering her time in Honno City.

While the 17 year old girl was briefly distracted, Zoro took this as an opportunity.

Ryuko loudly hissed when she felt a sword against her left arm, giving her a cut not too deep.

"Zoro wins!" Usopp shouted, as Ryuko clutch onto her wound.

"Don't worry, Ryuko. I'll help you patch that up." Chopper said, walking towards her as Mako run up to her friend, shouting, "You're still a winner in my eyes, Ryuko!"

Ryuko didn't say anything. She just raise the wound up to her face, watching the blood slowly run down her arm and slip into the sleeve of her kumai.

"Blood..." She heard a familiar male voice, feeling her sailor uniform shift a bit.

The others doesn't seem to hear the voice as Franky, Usopp, and Luffy continue to congratulate Zoro, who doesn't seem to care about the victory, putting his swords back into his sheaths.

_Senketsu... _Ryuko thought with a small smile on her face. _Great to hear you again._

"R-Ryuko?" Chopper said, confuse.

"It been so long!" Mako exclaim with a wide smile, pulling Chopper back.

Everyone turn their attention to Ryuko once they realize what's going on. In under 5 seconds, Ryuko's Senketsu seem to expand into a monstrous being and then snap onto Ryuko's body quite tightly.

"Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Senketsu!"

Her hair was more feathery and was accented with red undertones and horn-like clips. The outfit she wore now resembles her sailor uniform, but now, it's leaves nothing to the imagination for anyone who looks at her.

"I want a rematch!" Ryuko shouted, pointing her Scissor Blade to Zoro.

There was a loud _thud _as Chopper shouted in terror, "SANJI!", running towards the fainted chef. Brook and Usopp were trying to look away from the 17 year old girl while Luffy looks confuse, Franky looks shock, lifting up his sunglasses to make sure he isn't seeing things, and Zoro does have a bit of surprise in his facial features. With Nami and Robin, the navigator's jaw dropped in surprise while Robin said with a small chuckle, "Oh my," though she is genuinely shock by this.

"Ryuko, why are you naked?" Luffy said, tilting his head.

"I am not going to hell as long as I don't look." Usopp said, making sure he faces the kitchen door.

"I repeat, I demand a rematch, Zoro Roronoa!" Ryuko exclaimed, planting her blade into the ground. "I know you've been holding back. A swordsman who's able to use three swords should be able to defeat someone younger than him quicker than that. Now that Senketsu is activated, you can give it you're all."

All Zoro did was sliding his swords out of their proper place, as a smirk appears on his face.

* * *

When Sanji came to, he realize he was in Chopper's sick bay, laying in the bed.

"Sanji, I'm glad you're awake." Chopper said with a relieved sigh. "Are you okay? Do you remember everything?"

The cook can clearly remember what happened before he fainted, but at the same time, he forces himself not to due to him believing that he would think of 'inappropriate' thoughts about his new young friend.

Sanji soon realize the noise outside were shouting, mostly from Ryuko, and cheering for Zoro that was so loud that Mako's cheers for Ryuko to win was barely heard, as Chopper said, "I'm glad your nose didn't bleed. I'm actually shock about that."

"What do you mean by that?!" Sanji shouted, insulted by that as he quickly sit up to look at the reindeer.

Chopper took a step back and said, "Well, everyone knows you love women, especially if they're attractive, so I thought that you might bleed out if you saw Ryuko in... that."

"Well, Ryuko is 17, so she isn't technically a woman." Sanji defended.

"Wasn't Vivi 16 when we first met her?" Chopper said, looking a bit confuse. The reindeer thought the cook knew about that. I mean, if Sanji was about to know about Nami's and Robin's measurements by just looking at them, then he should know about their ages too, right? "I think Princess Shirahoshi is 16 years old too."

Sanji paled when he heard that as he buried this head into his hands. A look of worry appears on Chopper's face as the reindeer-human said, "Sanji?"

"I'm a horrible gentlemen." Sanji said.

"N-No! That's not true!" Chopper exclaimed. "I mean, I'm sure Vivi and Shirahoshi didn't mind at that kind of 'admiring' from you. Besides, Ryuko seems to be okay with wearing that outfit, so maybe she doesn't mind everyone looking at her."

In a whisper, Chopper said to no one in particular, "She seems to be very brave to wear such a revealing outfit."

"Don't remind me." Sanji said, massaging his forehead.

"If you want to stay here and rest, that's fine. Call me if something happens."

Once Chopper left, Sanji lay flat against the bed's surface and started to think.

* * *

"Winner! Zoro Roronoa!" Usopp shouted as his teammates cheered for joy.

Ryuko, no longer dressed in that revealing outfit, lean against her Scissor Blade, which was planted into the ground, as she panted out of exhaustion. Surprisingly, the Thousand Sunny was left unharmed unlike its surroundings. Half of the prier, a couple of trees, two small (and hopefully unoccupied) houses were destroyed, which caused the villagers of the island to complain and threaten to call the marines, but at least no one got hurt during the fight. Also, nearby rocks that poke out of the ocean were cleanly cut by the duo's fighting.

"Hopefully, the log post register early." Nami said, hoping the villagers were lying about the threat. "Zoro! Next time be more careful!"

"It was also Ryuko's fault too!" Zoro shouted back, pointing at the young girl.

Mako happily run up to Ryuko and exclaim, "You're still the best, Ryuko!"

"Ryuko, your sailor uniform is quite... interesting." Ryuko let out a surprised gasp as she saw a hand pop out of her shoulder and gently grab her shirt.

Robin slowly walk towards the girl with her arms crossed. Once the older woman uncross her arms, the hand disappeared from Ryuko's shoulder.

With a small gasp and sparkling eyes, Mako said, "You have Devil Fruit powers too?"

Ryuko wanted to ask what are Devil Fruits, but Robin said, "How does your uniform transform into such a 'small' outfit?"

"It's sort of hard to explain. If you ever find a guy name Aikuro Mikisugi, ask him how it works. He was the first one to tell me about what Senkentsu is." Ryuko said, looking a bit unsure.

"'Fresh blood'?" Robin said with an interested smile. "My, what an interesting name."

"Well, Senkentsu needs my blood to transform into... that."

"What?!" Chopper shouted, running up to the group of three. "How does it do that?!"

"And why does it making skinner make you powerful?" Luffy ask, honestly confuse about that part.

"...Isn't your break time over a long time ago?" Mako said to Ryuko, just realizing that fact.

There was a few seconds of pure silence until...

"SHIT!" Ryuko panicky shouted, then jump over the ship's railings with Mako following behind her.

"See you tomorrow morning!" Mako shouted before they could disappear from their sights.

"Aw..." Chopper disappointingly said, wanting to learn more about them.

"I'm surprise they were able to land on the prier after that fight." Usopp said, looking over the railings as he scratch the back of his head.

Chopper notice the sick bay's door open as Sanji exit out of it with his eyes soulfully on the way to the kitchen. The blond man was heading towards the dining room until Chopper said, "Are you still okay, Sanji?"

Sanji froze in place in a moment, but said, "Of course, Chopper. No need to worry."

A sicking feeling came over the chef's gut, feeling the swordsman's smug smile on his back as Zoro ask, "So why did you fainted like that?"

_I may never hear the end of this ever again. _Sanji thought with an annoyed groan.

* * *

"I guess I'm going job hunting tomorrow." Ryuko said to no one in particular as she crash down onto her makeshift bed. "Then again, destroying half of the prier and a bunch of other stuff isn't going to help me find some jobs over here."

Softly, she said to Senkentsu, grabbing a piece of him into her hand, "It's great to hear you again, Senkentsu."

"Yeah, me too." Senkentsu said. "A couple of things have changed while I was gone?"

"Not really since we've got here, except for we meet those pirates, but they're going to leave by tomorrow morning or that's what Mako told me. Still, it was kind of fun while it lasted."

"I'm glad you're still talking to Senkentsu even after all of this." Mako said, falling down onto her own makeshift bed.

Seeing Mako cling onto Ryuko's guitar case, the black-haired girl raises an eyebrow and ask, "Why do you always hold onto my case when you sleep?"

"I don't know, but we don't have to worry about anyone taking it in our sleep with me holding onto it." Mako said with a shrug, then fell asleep in a quick second with a big smile on her face.

"...Anyway, I'm glad that you're here now, Senkentsu." Ryuko said with a small smile on her own face.

"Do you still plan on going back to Honno City?" the kumai soon ask.

"Of course! It's just taking a step back because of money issue, which might take forever now." Ryuko let out an annoyed grunt.

"Well, whatever it takes. I'll be there."

Ryuko let out a sigh, looking up at the ceiling.

_I wonder if anyone else mysteriously got transported to another place. _Ryuko thought to herself, closing her eyes.

* * *

The sound of a blue and white den den mushi rung throughout the semi dark room, but it was soon canceled out when a pale hand grab its device.

"Yes?" A female voice answered as her blue eyes never left the people below her, making sure they all train under her rules.

She listen to the people angrily giving her details of a green-haired swordsman and a practically naked girl destroying their island's property. When they mention the 'practically naked girl', that defiantly caught her attention, giving her memories of the past.

"We'll be there." The young woman said once the people have finally calmed down, then hung up the machine.

Now grabbing the silver den den mushi, she made sure to catch the attention of the people below her and tell them about these pirates.

* * *

AN: _Sorry that it took so long to make this chapter and I do admit it was a bit rushed especially towards the end. I had a hard time writing the fighting scene (if you can even call it that) between Ryuko and Zoro, which is why its so short in this. Also, I made a few realizations while I was researching the ages, so... yeah. Anyway, please tell me how you like this one (and I'm betting that everyone can tell who that woman at the last part is)._


End file.
